Sentimientos surgidos de la nada
by Azkaban
Summary: Harry, dejando de lado sus pensamientos por una vez, hizo caso a sus instintos y la besó... ( perdon por el titulo, creo que hay una historia que se titula así...)
1. Default Chapter

Sentimientos surgidos de la nada.  
  
Ella se hallaba en la Madriguera junto a su familia, se estaba volviendo una jovencita con muy buen cuerpo, cantaba como un ángel y componía sus propias canciones y coreografías, en ese momento la edad de ambos era la misma, ya que ella cumplía años antes que él, ella tenía 16 años y quedaba un mes para que él cumpliese sus 17. Se encontraba Ginny haciendo uno de sus bailes cuando bajo el suelo de su habitación se oye un estruendoso BOOM! Que la deja un poco descolocada, hasta que reconoce la voz de su hermano Ron preguntando algo que ella no alcanza a oír puesto que ha bajado corriendo las escaleras de su habitación, llega hasta la planta de abajo con una sudadera de cremallera corta de color azul cielo y unos pantalones deportivos ligeramente cortos y ajustados color morado aterciopelado... (n/a: no soy buena describiendo cosas así... ¬¬) su cabello recogido en una coleta alta y su hermosa figura bien visible para Harry... Harry!!! Qué hacía allí??? Con los colores de ensayar todavía adheridos a sus mejillas, la joven Weasley dice:  
  
-Ron!!! Pero... pero y este alboroto???? -Preguntó la joven con cara de asombro por todo el polvo, hollín y prendas que se hallaban dispersados por los alrededores del suelo de la chimenea...  
  
-Ah, hola Virgin... verás hermanita...  
  
-Ron, mamá me ha hecho barrer esta chimenea dos veces esta mañana, se ha ido de compras sin ver el resultado y mira cómo está ahora!!!!! Me va a matar!!!! Y todo por tu culpa!!!!  
  
-Alto!!! Que Harry venga a esta casa es algo que merece toda la suciedad del mundo!!!! Y no le dices hola o es que te sigue pareciendo que estás enam...  
  
En ese momento Ginny se había acercado a su hermano, le había tapado la boca y miraba a Harry con una cara entre amorosa y segura de sí misma, pero con ganas de matar a su hermano...  
  
-Hola Ginny  
  
-Hola Harry, siento este espectáculo pero... ay!!! No muerdas así bestia!!!! (n/a: Ron le había mordido para que le soltase) Y esto lo recoges tú!!!!  
  
En ese momento los más jóvenes Weasley se enfrentaban, como Ron era más alto que Ginny, ella se puso de puntillas, había crecido mucho... sus esbeltas piernas, su forma delicada de elevarse unos centímetros más de su altura... su plano vientre y marcadas curvas, poca cadera, cintura bien marcada y un buen aumento del pecho hicieron que Harry notase su cambio... su cara mucho más madura que antaño y su rostro casi limpio de pecas, con su pelo rojo típicamente Weasley recogido en una coleta... y su ceño fruncido... esa chica era hermosa.  
  
De pronto, ella se echó a reír junto a su hermano, se notaba que ella era la hermana preferida de Ron y él era el hermano preferido de ella, Harry no puedo evitar sonreír y pensar, " el temperamento de Molly Weasley lo ha adquirido ella, no cabe duda alguna"  
  
-Bueno, creo que ya está bien de hacer el tonto, esta vez lo limpio yo, pero cuando venga Hermione lo limpias tú que yo no soy la esclava de la casa, ok?  
  
Mientras Harry se subía la maleta al cuarto de Ron, ella, Ginny, agarraba la escoba y limpiaba el suelo... ( n/a: al ser menor de edad, no puede usar magia fuera del colegio)  
  
********** Cuarto de Ron**********  
  
-Ahhhh, al fin en casa... -Dijo Harry suspirando y sonriendo de felicidad.  
  
-Jejejejeje, te gusta mi casa, no? Espero que este año pasemos unas vacaciones tranquilas sin preocuparnos por Hermione porque dentro de tres horas vamos a buscarla...  
  
-Si??? Qué bien!!! Así no tendrás tus ataques de celos!!!!!  
  
-Oye Harry!!!! Que yo no tengo ataques de celos!!!!!  
  
Estuvieron un buen rato riendo hasta que se oyeron unos golpes suaves en la puerta y una voz joven y dulce dijo:  
  
-Ron, mamá quiere ver a Harry, así que creo que debéis bajar...  
  
-Ay Ginny!!! Dile que se espere un rato que acabemos de ordenar la habitación...  
  
La puerta se abre y aparece Ginny con unos pantalones vaqueros finos y con una camiseta de manga corta color amarillo suave, para terminar, las zapatillas deportivas de color blanco y la coleta un poco más baja que la anterior.  
  
-Bueno pedazo de vagos!!! Aún no habéis terminado con eso???? Ay que ver!!!! Y luego dicen de nosotras!!!!!!  
  
-Bueno, pues ya que es hora de comer será mejor que bajemos...  
  
Ginny sabía que esta batalla la tenía ganada de antemano, de modo que sonrió de un modo encantador y se dio media vuelta para bajar, Ron, que estaba entre Harry ( detrás de Ron) y Ginny ( delante de Ron) tiró a Ginny hacia atrás, haciendo que empujase a Harry y cayendo los dos al suelo, ella encima de él, con las manos apoyadas en el suelo ( cada una a un lado de la cabeza de Harry, hincada de rodillas (las piernas separadas y en medio de las de la pelirroja se encuentran las de Harry) y con los ojos cerrados, el pobre Harry, con los ojos cerrados por el golpe, y encerrado en el cuerpo de Ginny, abre los ojos y ve el rostro de la joven muy cerca del suyo y los ojos cerrados, de pronto... los ojos marrones de ella se van abriendo lentamente hasta que sus miradas se fijan en la del otro, ella, roja como un tomate, se levanta muy rápido y se pone delante de Ron con cara de furia, le da un fuerte empujón y le grita " ERES TONTO!!!!!"  
  
Con esto, Ginny sale de la habitación y se encierra en su cuarto...  
  
El resto del día pasa bien para todo el mundo, tras este breve incidente, Ginny se ha enfadado con Ron y no le dice nada, pero antes de irse a la cama Ron la llama:  
  
-Ginny!!!  
  
Ella, que en este momento subía las escaleras se para, se da la vuelta y le mira con el ceño fruncido... -Qué quieres? -Le dice de forma borde.  
  
-Perdona Ginny, yo no quería hacer nada tan bestia como eso, sino que pretendía hacer una broma pequeña, no pasarme tanto... lo siento...  
  
La joven Weasley estaba petrificada, su hermano siempre decía cosas como: -Estamos en paz, no? -Todo arreglado... pero nunca decía perdona a nadie...  
  
Ginny bajó hasta el último escalón, donde se hallaba Ron y le dijo:  
  
-Perdonado.  
  
Con una sonrisa abrazó a su hermano, al que sorprendió en un principio, pero después sonrió como ella y le respondió el abrazo, se notaba que se querían mucho, que eran hermanos duraderos... tras esto, Ginny se fue a dormir, y Ron se quedó con el interrogante de Hermione, que al final ni había venido ni habían ido a buscarla... lo recordó y se lo dijo a su madre, la cual le respondió:  
  
-Ron, es mañana cuando vamos a buscarla, no te preocupes por ella hijo.  
  
Ron y Harry estuvieron un buen rato en el salón de la Madriguera, pero ya era tarde, así que se fueron a dormir...  
  
Después de un par de horas de dar vueltas en la cama, Harry bajó al salón de los Weasley a ver si conseguía conciliar el sueño... llegó hasta la sala de estar y se sentó en un sillón pequeño, se puso a pensar en Cho cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Harry? Qué haces a esta hora aquí abajo??? No puedes dormir??? -Dijo Ginny con la voz tranquila.  
  
Aunque estuviese sorprendido por cómo le había cambiado el cuerpo y la forma de hablarle de un año a otro, le dijo:  
  
-No... no puedo dormir, la verdad es que no sé qué me pasa, supongo que tengo poco sueño y algunos pensamientos no me dejan en paz...  
  
Ginny, que no podía dormir había bajado a por un vaso de leche caliente, pero al ver a Harry con cara de tristeza y si poder dormir, se lo ofreció a él, que lo cogió y le sonrió, que guapo era...  
  
Se sentó a su lado y le contó lo que pensaba ella de lo de Voldemort ( ella no tenía miedo a decir su nombre) admitió que se sentía asustada, que tenía miedo de ese ser que ya antes la había comido la cabeza y había hecho cosas horribles por su culpa, pero que no se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente, y luego mencionó a Cedric, a Harry se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y eso que habían pasado ya dos años desde su muerte, pero se sentía culpable, Ginny que notó eso de los ojos de Harry, le miró y le dijo:  
  
-No fue tu culpa, es más, yo creo que de no ser por ti, sólo habría sido él llevado delante de Voldemort y tú no... tú le trajiste de vuelta y no creo que nadie pueda echarte en cara eso... Harry miró a la cara a aquella niña bella e inteligente, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, un poco de reproche y un poco de tristeza se escondía en este gesto, su voz había sido firme y sin vacilaciones y sus sentimientos habían sido claros, para ella, siempre sería el héroe que no tuvo la culpa de que le intentasen matar a todas horas.  
  
Harry, dejando de lado sus pensamientos por una vez, hizo caso a sus instintos y la besó, besó con ternura y pasión a Ginny, que respondía el beso con suspiros entrecortados cada vez que sus lenguas rozaban... ella le sujetó un poco el cuello con una mano y la otra mano se posó en la mejilla del ojiverde, que se concentraba en besar esos labios hermosos y sabios que sabía que le calmaban cuando decían una sola palabra... sin aceptarlo por la rapidez con la que había pasado, Harry se había enamorado de esa mujer ya madura que se hallaba delante de él saboreando cada milímetro de su boca, ella se separó y le miró con los ojos angustiados, pensando que se burlaba de ella, se tapaba la boca y los ojos se le aguaban, se levantó y se fue a su cuarto, dejando a Harry sin aliento, ya que el aire que necesitaba respirar era el que ella desprendía de su boca...  
  
-Ginny... qué he hecho??? -Dijo con un tono triste en su voz el joven muchacho, ahora solo en el salón. -Por qué lo hice???? Qué me pasa???? De dónde surgen estos sentimientos?????  
  
Mientras tanto Ginny, encerrada en su habitación, se había apoyado contra la puerta mientras lloraba a mares, se tapaba la boca con una mano y con la otra sujetaba el pomo de la puerta para que nadie la abriese. Se separó de la puerta, y decidida a olvidar ese incidente, se fue a dormir, aunque no logró hacerlo por mucho tiempo, ya que cada vez que soñaba, imaginaba ese beso y se despertaba sobresaltada, sobre las 5 de la mañana oyó unos pasos en las escaleras, era Harry que subía a la habitación de su hermano para que no sospechase nada. " si supiera..." pensó Ginny a la vez que soltaba un BUEN suspiro.  
  
Al día siguiente, bueno, al cabo de dos horas desde que Harry había subido a la habitación de Ron, se escuchó todo el escándalo que montaba la familia pelirroja cuando iban despertando, Ginny saltó de la cama y se fue al baño perseguida de cerca por su hermano Ron y por su amor Harry, se cerró con pestillo y se duchó largo y tendido, su cuerpo recibía con ansias el agua tibia... -Harry... ( los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas) imaginaba que el agua era tan tibia como la lengua de Harry, como sus labios, que hacía apenas unas horas que los había probado, y aunque huyese de él, no podía imaginarse un día sin besar sus labios, su cuello, garganta, pecho... saliendo de sus pensamientos, Ginny se desperezó y apagó el grifo, salió de la ducha y se puso el albornoz, cuando salía del baño, Ron se metía como una bala dentro del mismo dejando a Harry solo en el pasillo con ella, se miraron, ella frunció el ceño, retiró la vista y se fue a su cuarto... Harry suspiró.  
  
Ella lloró de nuevo, y le daba la sensación de que no era más que el comienzo de otras muchas lágrimas que iba a derramar por él en el verano. Se sentó en el suelo apoyada contra la pared y lloró con la cara enterrada entre sus brazos y sollozando, entonces llamaron a la puerta.  
  
-Ginny? -Era Harry, Ginny se quedó helada y contuvo el aliento, ella que siempre era fuerte se volvía débil con su voz... no le gustaba llorar y le hacía sentirse muy vulnerable.  
  
-Ginny, estás bien? Puedo pasar? -Dijo esta vez el joven empujando un poco la puerta y por tanto entrando en la habitación.  
  
Ginny se levantó deprisa con cara de enojo y le espetó: -Qué quieres???? Después de esa pregunta volvió su vista al suelo, ya que si miraba esos ojos un segundo más las piernas la fallarían y no se sostendría de pie.  
  
-Perdona... yo, no sé que me pasó, pero es que fue algo raro, tú me estabas apoyando y me fijé en lo hermosa que eres, lo mucho que habías cambiado en sólo un mes y en lo realmente inteligente que eres, ya que hasta ahora esa cualidad no la conocía de ti por cómo reaccionabas delante de mí... no pude evitar fijarme en que me agradabas mucho y que soy un chico con instintos, ése ha sido el beso más especial del mundo, pero te pido que me perdones por hacer semejante estupidez y que seamos amigos... Esto lo dijo con la cabeza gacha y un ligerísimo rubor en sus mejillas...  
  
Ginny, aún sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir, levantó la vista y se encontró con esa perspectiva de la cabeza de Harry, con los ojos rojos de llorar esbozó una tierna sonrisa, se acercó a él y le abrazó, ahora sonreían los dos y se abrazaban mutuamente.  
  
Se separaron un momento para mirase a los ojos, pero sus labios se juntaron y dentro de sus bocas se desató una batalla por la fortaleza de una de las lenguas y la supervivencia de las mismas en la boca del otro, Ginny había cerrado sus ojos y Harry también, se abrazaban con más fuerza y el beso pasaba de un roce de lenguas a una pasión descontrolada en la que ambos luchaban por ser el más fuerte. Se separaron con la respiración agitada y se miraron a los ojos mientras se separaban lentamente del abrazo, algo raro iba a pasar dentro de aquella habitación...  
  
CONTINUARÁ!!!!!! XD  
  
***************************************************  
  
Hola!!! Soy yo de nuevo con otro fic, pero este mucho más corto, espero que os guste!!!! Un beso y dejad review para exponer todas las críticas que hagan falta, buenas o malas, lo que quiero saber es si mi fic se lee!!! Un beso!!!  
  
Atte: Azkaban, Runa, Dobbyelf o Denny!!! Cualquiera de esos motes me vale!!!! Yo soy todos esos nombres!!!! xDD 


	2. Ahora es recíproco

Sentimientos surgidos de la nada  
  
Tras este incidente, Ginny se separó del joven lentamente... y le pegó una bofetada muy sonora de la cual Harry guardaría su recuerdo al menos durante unos cuantos minutos. Harry sólo pudo llevarse una mano a la cara y mirar sorprendido a Ginny, al ver que estaba llorando y le miraba con rabia, la mejilla le escocía, pero al ver la cara de la joven se soltó la mejilla y se dispuso a abrazarla... pero ella sólo le dijo:  
  
-Dime por qué???? Dime el motivo por el cual me haces tanto daño sin tener en cuenta lo mal que me siento cuando haces eso!!!!  
  
-Ginny, yo.  
  
-Ni Ginny ni porras!!!! Años, Harry, años!!!! He estado enamorada de ti desde que era una niña MUY pequeña!!!! Y no sabes que esto me duele!!!! Me ignoraste todos estos años y ahora me haces esto?????? No te entiendo... no puedo saber qué pasa por tu cabeza!!!!! Por qué de pronto me notas Harry????? Estuve 6 años esperando a que me hicieses caso!!!!! Desde los 10 años!!!!!! Desde mis malditos 10 años!!!!! Acto seguido, Ginny dejó de llorar y de gritar, y se fue al jardín, donde nadie la necesitase. Mientras tanto pensaba una cosa...  
  
" que idiota eres Harry, me robas mi primer beso y aun sin gustarte ni llamarte la atención me besas de nuevo"  
  
De pronto, sin aviso alguno, se choca contra alguien de cabellera castaña clara y ojos color ámbar.  
  
-Ay!!  
  
-Ouch!!!  
  
-Ginny!!!  
  
-Hermione!!!!  
  
-Se puede saber qué te pasa??? Ten más cuidado Vir...  
  
-perdona... ( n/a: esto se lo dicen en el suelo, no se han levantado... xD)  
  
Ginny se levanta rápidamente, le tiende una mano a Hermione y se va con paso acelerado. Hermione se queda mirando el lugar del jardín por el cual la chica pelirroja desapareció. Suspira sin entender gran cosa y se adentra en la casa, en la cual están Harry con cara pensativa y Ron mojado de su ducha...  
  
-Hola chicos!!!!!! -Dijo la joven con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. Se deshizo de sus maletas y les abrazó con fuerza, la joven ya tenía cuerpo y cara de mujer, así que lo único que los chicos hicieron al recibir el abrazo, fue responder a su abrazo y sonrojarse MUCHO ( en especial Ron). Tras esto, Hermione se da cuenta de la situación de Ron y ella también se sonroja, baja la mirada y se queda en silencio.  
  
-Bueno Hermione, qué tal estas vacaciones cortas con tus padres? -Dijo Harry con una sonrisa divertida por el comentario y por la situación taaaaaaan incómoda que estaban viviendo sus amigos.  
  
-Eh, bien, pero ayer por ejemplo, como esperaba que fuesen a recogerme el Señor Weasley, los gemelos y Ron, ya estaba yo lista para que me viniesen a buscar y entonces llegó Pig con una carta, me dijo que vendrían hoy por la mañana a buscarme, y entonces yo le di un repaso completo a mi habitación y descubrí que me dejaba algo que estoy segura de que vosotros no habéis visto... -Aquí Hermione empezó a sacar una cosa de uno de sus bolsillos y se la mostró a los chicos, el cual uno de ellos miró con curiosidad y el otro la empapó un poco del agua que soltaba su cuerpo después de ducharse. Ella sonreía.  
  
La foto que acababa de sacar de sus bolsillos la joven era una foto que nunca supieron si realmente había sido hecha, pero a juzgar por lo que veía, era cierta, en esa foto salían los tres chicos en el colegio, delante de la chimenea de sus sala común, Harry estaba a la derecha de la foto con una sonrisa preciosa y una mirada penetrante y bella, Hermione estaba en el centro sonriendo de felicidad y con unos libros en su regazo, Ron estaba a la izquierda de la foto, sonreía tranquilo y confiado, con la relajación reflejada en la cara. Después se veía a Harry mirar divertido a Ron y Hermione, los cuales discutían porque Ron le había hecho un amago de cosquillas a Hermione y ésta había soltado sus libros, cayendo todos desparramados al suelo. Unos segundos después llegaba Ginny, le decía unas cosas a Ron y éste le explicaba a Hermione que era una broma ( n/a: eso lo suponen, ya que después de esa explicación Hermione le perdona) y Ginny se iba.  
  
Miraron a Hermione, que les sonreía con felicidad, y les dijo:  
  
-Ese año era el tercero que pasábamos en Hogwarts... qué lejano parece...  
  
Ron, que estaba perplejo, se afligió y se fue a cambiarse de ropa con un mohín de decaimiento. Harry estaba pensando en lo poco que había salido Ginny en la foto, y la habían bastado para que el Harry actual no pudiese parar de pensar en ella, y al Harry de la foto, sonrojarse como un tomate.  
  
-Qué tiempos aquellos, no? -Dijo la chica.  
  
-Sí... eh, disculpa Hermione, pero me apetece salir un rato, si no te importa, te voy a dejar sola con Ron, creo que no te molestará... dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, la chica lo miró enrojecida hasta las orejas, le dio un golpecito en el brazo y le sonrió.  
  
Harry se fue al jardín y se fijó en que Ginny estaba al otro lado del campo, practicando movimientos de lucha "supongo que debe prevenirse" pensó Harry. Se acercó a ella y la vio de cerca, esos movimientos que hacía, tan precisos, le dio miedo pensar en el pobre que osara enfrentarse a ella. Llegó a su lado, se fijó en ella y de pronto se quedó mirándola embobado.  
  
So sweet, so beautiful  
  
Everyday like a queen on her throne  
  
Don't nobody knows how she feels Lady one day it will be real  
  
She moves, she moves like a breeze  
  
I swear I can't get her out of my dreams  
  
To have her shining here by my side  
  
I'd sacrifice all the tears in my eyes...  
  
Ella era tan especial... tan bella y dulce... como sus labios, que irradiaban pasión al más leve contacto... de pronto despertó de su ensoñación y la miró, ella estaba quieta mirándole, entonces ella le dijo.  
  
-Tenemos que hablar.  
  
Sin darle tiempo para decir nada más, Harry se acercó a ella y la besó, con anhelo, con cariño, con amor... con pasión... ella le respondía y él pudo notar el sabor de las lágrimas, las lágrimas de la persona de la cual se había enamorado. Se separaron... Ella lloraba...  
  
-Por qué... (traga saliva) por qué me haces esto????? -Dijo Ginny con la mirada baja y llorando.  
  
Harry, tras pensarlo un momento, la levantó la cabeza, la hizo mirarle a los ojos y le dijo:  
  
-Porque me he enamorado.  
  
Ella dejó de llorar de golpe, le miró incrédula, le iba a preguntar qué había dicho, pero supo que era inútil, lo había oído bien, y además esa sonrisa... esa mirada... llena de amor...  
  
Se inclinaba, se inclinaba sobre ella, despacio, sin temores, sin necesidad desesperada... juntó su frente a la de ella y le dijo en un susurro:  
  
-Te quiero... quieres salir conmigo? -Harry al terminar esto se sorprendió.  
  
Ella le besó, dulce, suave y profundamente, y se separó de él con una sonrisa radiante de felicidad.  
  
-Sí...  
  
Se abrazaron y supieron que aunque ese mismo año fuese el último de Harry, estarían juntos, porque él estaba enamorado y ella le seguía amando.  
  
Una pareja les miraba desde la ventana de una habitación color naranja, ella estaba apoyada en el hombro de él, y él... bueno, no pudo controlarse.  
  
-Me gustas. -No dijo nada más.  
  
Ella levantó la cabeza sorprendida y le miró con los ojos abiertos y le sonrió:  
  
-Y tú a mí.  
  
Fue el turno del pelirrojo de mirar asombrado a su amiga, ella se acercó y le rozó los labios, se separó sonriendo e hizo a Ron sonreír.  
  
-Quieres ser mi novia, Hermione Granger?  
  
-Claro, Ronald Weasley.  
  
Y se besaron.  
  
Las dos parejas no cabían en sí de felicidad, la vida iba a ser mucho más fácil ahora... 


End file.
